Characters
The following characters are playing a part in the Love and Dragon story. Miralda Miralda is a girl from a good and noble Valorian family. Wilgo the Dragonling is her best friend. She loves flowers, walks, and romantic meetings under the moon. She's in love with a Sadarian prince. Miralda is slightly infantile and very enthusiastic. Her union with Prince Alemar will unite Valor and Sadar against the demons of the Deep and their minions. Wilgo the Dragonling Wilgo is Miralda's best friend and her most loyal defender. The dragonling is still small, but he's growing, and the older he will become, the greater will be the benefits. Uncle Lior Uncle Lior is Miralda's uncle, who hangs out in the library, because he loves books, legends, and old tales. Well-known theorist, in practice he prefers to entrust the real research to others. He's verbose, deliberately suave, and always thinking about something else. The Hermit The Hermit is a man without age and attachments. They say that in the past he was one of the best soldiers of the Empire, but then he realized that all is vanity and became interested in magic inventions and experiments. There are rumors that the reason for this change is unrequited love, but the hermit said no word about it. Master Davian Master Davian is an experienced warrior who dedicated his entire life to the study and development of combat skills. He's no longer young, but, nevertheless, able to teach a thing or two anyone who dares to challenge him. He's ready to defend all those who are weaker than him. Witch Witch knows almost everything about herbs and potions, but her past is known to nobody. Legends have it that she's supposedly much older than one hundred years. "Live for a century, learn for a century. As many years as I've been in this world, I am still astonished by the wisdom of Mother Nature." An ancient witch and herbalist who knows everything there is about creating cures and mixing potions. Even Sadar's old-timers remember Meldina as an old crone, so nobody can truly tell how old she really is. In spite of her grumpiness and standoffishness, Meldina has a kind heart and never refuses to help if asked politely. Ardiana Korf Ardiana Korf is a head of the Valorian Secret Service, which deals with incidents that threaten the security of the Empire. Fatal beauty, has a high opinion of herself. She's at the daily and hourly service to the Empire, protecting its citizens from the wiles of the enemy. Aldir "My father says that not everyone is destined to become a Dragon Knight. But I believe that if you want something really, really bad, you are bound to get it! You just can't fail!" A brisk and merry lad who dreams of one day becoming a Dragon Knight. Helping his father with various chores, in his free time Aldir likes to visit the Dragon blacksmith Haphaeor, whom he adores, though you can also find the boy gathering mushrooms, fishing or just strolling around the neighborhood. Tander Tander is a lonely Dedair scientist who is very passionate about his work. He's a hard worker, he has a vast imagination, but he's absent-minded; his inventions are often not very useful, and sometimes downright dangerous for those who risk to use them. Barim Lisar the blacksmith "Sometimes, after a long day in the shop, I can't even feel my back. But I'll tell you what: I wouldn't change what I do for anything in the world." A tanner, a carpenter, a joiner, Barim is a jack-of-all-trades whose work is appreciated by both simple folk and nobility. Warriors hold armor made by him in high regard, praising its durability and strength. His proud demeanor, athletic build and striking facial features have caused some to speculate that Lisar is a member of a noble family who refused to follow in his father's footsteps and chose manual labor over knighthood. Aldir "My father says that not everyone is destined to become a Dragon Knight. But I believe that if you want something really, really bad, you are bound to get it! You just can't fail!" A brisk and merry lad who dreams of one day becoming a Dragon Knight. Helping his father with various chores, in his free time Aldir likes to visit the Dragon blacksmith Haphaeor, whom he adores, though you can also find the boy gathering mushrooms, fishing or just strolling around the neighborhood. Bronn, the Hoarder "Buy this, sell that. It's simple. You just have to keep you eyes and ears open. You know, buy low and sell... at a reasonable price, of course. Reasonable for me! Ha ha!" Usually posing as a purveyor of rare creaturest, this con artist makes a living by selling stolen and counterfeit goods. But Bron hasn't lost the last of his conscience yet, so there's still hope he will change. Right? Chrome Tander "Being a scientist means being a dreamer. A curious mind will always find a way to make the dreams come true." A lonely Dedaire mechanic, completely dedicated to his work. He possesses the richest imagination as well as an unheard-of level of diligence, but, due to Chrome's absent-mindedness, his inventions are often of little use and at times, they're even dangerous to those who dare to use them. Maldor Heldwig "Beer is the most wonderful drink in the world. No, the entire universe! It is not called 'liquid bread' for nothing. But only he makes the best beer whose soul is kind and intentions good." Grandson of Garon Heldwig, founder of the renowned Heldwig's Brewery that is praised all over Tartu. Maldor is the current owner of the Brewery, responsible for sustaining the proud tradition of brewing the best beer in the land and keeping his family's recipes a secret. Kind-hearted and friendly, he sometimes becomes nervous and fussy, when overwhelmed by his many responsibilities. Balterra Balterra is Wilgo the Dragonling's grandmother.